


The Satisfaction of Progress

by LetsTussleBoiz



Series: The Emotions of a Mercenary [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth's hotness continues to drive Edelgard crazy, Canon-Typical Violence, Clueless gays, F/F, I'll admit I'm also attracted to F!Byleth it's why I describe her abs so much, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsTussleBoiz/pseuds/LetsTussleBoiz
Summary: After the class has their first mission, Edelgard is left with an even stronger impression of her Professor.She's also incredibly frightened of her.





	The Satisfaction of Progress

**Author's Note:**

> And bam! Why yes, I DO write fast. As of currently, I only have myself as a reviewer since my fiance is concerned with how gay I am for F!Byleth. Therefore, I'm able to produce content at a rapid speed, but I can't help but worry about the quality. I've read it over dozens of times and stayed up many a night reviewing it, but there's only so much a small young girl can do.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! The pacing of the story will be slow and the updates brief (Is ~3500 words brief? I'm used to ~7000 word chapters so I dunno), but the updates should be frequent as long as people have an interest! The more comments the better~ (Why yes, I do use lots of exclamation marks in my notes! It's where I get them out of my system, since I avoid them like the plague in writing)
> 
> Whelp, I'm done rambling. It's 6am and I've gotten 3 hours of sleep in the past two days~  
Enjoy!
> 
> (If you wanna chat, you can contact me at my twitter @LetsTussleBoiz. I mostly just reblog Edeleth art and ramble)

## Chapter 2

Yanking her hatchet from the body of a fallen bandit, Edelgard took a moment to catch her breath. She’d been worried about the mission Archbishop Rhea had issued her class, since many of them were encountering real combat for the first time. However, with the Professor’s help, the battle was progressing smoothly. None of her classmates had been so much as injured. Professor Byleth was displaying a frightening understanding of the field, outmaneuvering her opponents like this was simply a chess game.

She glanced around the craggy hillscape, trying her best to pinpoint each of her classmates. Since her teacher was issuing the orders, she had immersed herself in the fight. A grin broke out on her face as she watched Hubert blast apart a bandit who had gotten too close to their back lines. Hubert proceeded to say something to Ferdinand, who looked pale in response. Edelgard smirked, wiping the blade of her axe clean in the grass.

A loud shout caught her attention. Caspar was charging his opponent with a wild battle cry, sliding forward underneath the swing of the bandit’s blade to knock him down. Quick to pounce on top of him, Caspar landed a few quick blows to the chest. Seemingly satisfied with his victory, he stood up and scanned for his next opponent.

As Edelgard watched, she felt her blood run cold. “CASPAR! BEHIND YOU!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, making a full sprint for the young knight. He turned, confused, just in time to watch as his assumed defeated opponent slashed at him with a dagger.

Edelgard’s breath caught in her throat as she continued her mad dash. But before she could do anything, she realized what had happened. A blade hovered between Caspar and the bandit, quivering slightly as it pushed back against the knife. Byleth stood over Caspar, her usual neutral expression marred by a slight frown.

Shoving Caspar aside, she knocked the blade free from the bandit’s grasp. With her next swing, she took him by the neck. Blood splattered against her legs, but she paid it no mind as she stooped to check on Caspar. After a quick exchange, she nodded and returned to the field.

Edelgard reached him, sliding to a halt and bending over to offer him a hand. “Are you all right, Caspar?”

He nodded, eyes distant as he took her hand. His arm was trembling. “Yeah. Thanks, Edelgard. I…”

“What were you thinking, turning your back on a foe without finishing him?” Edelgard snapped, yanking him to his feet.

Caspar’s eyes went wide. He averted his gaze, slumping. “I just… it felt wrong to kill someone after they’d already been defeated. I already won, what was the point?”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You are a soldier, Caspar. Honor is well and good among fellow knights, but you are fighting bandits. They steal and murder for their own goals, ignoring the lives of everyone around them. Whatever mercy you decide to give them, they will not share it.”

_ You say that _ _ , _ Edelgard thought, _ but are you any different from them? Are you not willing to sacrifice others for your own goals? _

Edelgard shook her head, dispelling the thought. “If not for our Professor, you may have been seriously wounded. Maybe worse. Return the favor by working twice as hard.”

He nodded, rolling his shoulders as he trotted out back into the fray. Edelgard heaved a sigh. _ It really WAS lucky that Professor Byleth was there to save him. _ Edelgard started after Caspar, thinking hard. _ What was she doing so far from her assigned position? _

One thing was certain though; she owed the Professor her gratitude.

* * *

Edelgard’s eyes flashed open as she sat up, gasping for air. Sweat covered the underside of her nightgown, a few beads dripping from her brow as she panted. Pain flashed through her chest. She clutched at the scars there, slowing her breathing as she tried to focus on something else.

Her dimly lit dorm room shuddered in the winter breeze, a gust of cold air blowing in through her open window. She shivered, relishing in the chill. It was a welcome distraction. Edelgard tossed her covers aside, plopping down on the side of her bed.

Eventually, her panicked breathing slowed to a silent pant. She stood up and snatched her uniform from the back of her chair.

_ Yet another sleepless night. _ She thought, sliding her arm through the sleeve of the monastery's uniform. Ever since her class’ encounter with the bandits, her nightmares had gotten worse. _ The looks on some of their faces made me shudder. Will they look at me that way some day as well? _

She shoved the thought from her mind, pushing open the door. A midnight stroll often helped clear her mind, and it was mercifully quiet since everyone was asleep. Edelgard strode through the open fields of Garreg Mach, keeping her distance from the student dorms. The last thing she needed was another student bothering her right now.

As she passed the Entrance Hall, her eyes raised to the murals depicted on the ceiling of the massive structure. The painting depicted scenes of Serios’ triumph over Nemesis. Her fists tightened as she met the gaze of the painted goddess.

_ How benevolent of you, Archbishop, _ Edelgard thought spitefully, _ to send the young out to clean up your messes. _

Sighing, she shoved her anger aside. There would be time for stern discussions with the Archbishop later. For now, she was simply glad that her classmates had all survived their first combat. It was nothing too dangerous, but she had been worried nonetheless. Her Professor had managed to squash those fears along with the bandits, seemingly with ease. _ Are you sure you can defeat someone like that? _ She heard her own voice arguing in the back of her head. Frowning, she turned to look at the dorms where the Professor was sleeping.

Truthfully, Edelgard was scared of her Professor. She’d known after the first few weeks that Byleth was truly exceptional. However, seeing her read the plans of the opponent so flawlessly, to the point of predicting where their next arrow would land, was terrifying. Her teacher wasn’t just good at reading the situation, she seemed downright clairvoyant. The risk of having someone like that so close was not lost on her.

And yet, Edelgard felt a kindred spirit. She couldn’t figure out why. Something about the blue-haired ex mercenary drew her attention wherever she went. Hubert had noticed her focus and chided her, warning Edelgard not to trust the professor. She had argued in return that the professor would make an incredibly useful ally in their plans, and that was mostly true. However, something else drew Edelgard in.

She continued her walk as she dwelled in her thoughts, the chilled midnight air cooling the back of her throat. Edelgard had grown used to the sensation of the cold through her frequent late night walks. The pain had become a comfort in times when she needed a distraction.

Lost in her own mind, Edelgard was startled to find herself standing before the heavy oaken doors leading to the training grounds. Even more surprising, they were slightly ajar. She frowned, slipping through the opening. Her breath caught in her throat.

Byleth was standing alone in the middle of the grounds, sword in hand. She was making strange movements, her blade flowing like an extension of her body. Moonlight glinted against the sweat of her arms, illuminating her as she stood in the pavillion. Her skin was almost as bright as the blade itself. Edelgard blinked, taking the scene in with her mouth agape.

Suddenly, the movements of her professor sharpened. The water-like flow of her strikes turned to a raging wildfire, each swing more devastating than the last. It was like Byleth was sparring with shadows, her blade trying to reach something Edelgard could not see. Her teacher’s dance of blades accelerated, the muscles in her toned arms tensing as she grit her teeth.

Edelgard’s eyes widened. The sheer concentration on Byleth’s face made the battle her class had gone through a few days ago seem like child's play. Whatever opponent Byleth was fighting with in her head was far more terrifying than bandits. Edelgard felt the time go by, her breath catching in her throat as Byleth continued. There was no slowing in her movements. By any account, she was moving faster.

_ If I end up at the end of that sword, _ Edelgard thought, _ I won’t last more than a second in my current state. _

Her fists clenched again. It would be a fitting end to her, felled by her hubris at believing she could sway a woman like her teacher. Edelgard needed strength. Strength to achieve her goals, and to stand at the same level as Byleth.

In a flash, the dance was over. Byleth’s blade was extended as far as her reach could manage, holding the heavy steel sword with one hand. Edelgard failed to suppress a gasp. At the tip of the blade, a single leaf balanced on the point. On her face, a smile filled with pride. Edelgard saw her teacher’s lips move, but failed to make out the words.

Byleth turned, still smiling. Their gazes met, and she cocked an eyebrow. _ Of course she knew I was here. _Edelgard thought, bowing deep as she approached the woman.

“Good evening, Professor.” She said, trying her best not to ogle her teacher. The sharp shadows from the moonlight provided a powerful contrast to her toned body, defining her glistening abs well. She blushed despite her best efforts.

“You should be in bed.” Byleth remarked flatly, the grin replaced with her standard neutral attitude.

“I had trouble sleeping. Long walks at night help settle my thoughts.” She replied, ignoring the steady heat in her face.

“I see.” Byleth said. “I take it you saw my practice?”

Edelgard nodded. “It was breathtaking, Professor. You moved with the practice of an aged swordsman. Each strike felt like you had repeated it millions of times.”

Edelgard met Byleth’s gaze. Something shone in her teacher’s eyes as she spoke. “I have.”

Raising an eyebrow, Edelgard let out a chuckle. “I did not think you capable of jokes, Professor. You cannot be much older than myself. I admit that you are practiced in your field, but you are still quite young. When would you have found time to practice that much?”

Byleth’s look was strange as she turned her gaze to the training grounds. “Time, huh…”

Before Edelgard could respond, Byleth had already sheathed her sword. She bent to collect her cloak, throwing it over her shoulder. “Are you still in the mood for a walk, Edelgard?” She asked, the same blank expression on her face as usual.

Edelgard nodded slowly. “Yes, Professor. I will probably not return to bed before morning.”

Byleth extended her hand, offering it to Edelgard. “Then would you mind accompanying me tonight?”

Her mind ground to a halt as Edelgard stared at the hand being offered to her. “I…”

She set her teeth. Even as the suspicious parts of her screamed against her decision, she spoke. “I would love that, Professor.”

* * *

Edelgard hummed to herself as she soaked her hair. Usually, she felt dreadful after a night plagued by her nightmares. However, her walk with Byleth had lifted her spirits, energizing her in ways she had not thought possible. She would have liked to spend more time with her teacher, but Hubert had interrupted them, insisting that she get ready for the day.

She ran her fingers through her hair, continuing to hum as she teased any knots out of her long snow-white strands. She thought back fondly to the smile her teacher had sported last night. _ So, _ She thought, _ even the Professor can smile. _

Edelgard wasn’t sure why, but thinking about the expression Byleth had made filled her heart with warmth. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice Dorothea slip into the bathhouse.

“Someone’s in a good mood!” Dorothea remarked. Edelgard stumbled, nearly slamming her head against the basin.

“D-Dorothea! Good morning.” Edelgard stuttered. “I was just finishing up.”

“Why, that’s the second time I’ve heard you stutter this month, Edie.” Dorothea replied, smirking. “What’s gotten into our dear princess?”

Steadying her breath, Edelgard settled her emotions. Dorothea was trying to bait her into giving details, and she would not fall so easily. “I was just lost in thought after thinking of yesterday’s lectures. I have a lot to learn, and must adapt quickly for the sake of the class.”

She felt a flicker of satisfaction at the disappointed face Dorothea made. “Awww, and here I was hoping for juicy gossip about our dear Professor.” Dorothea replied.

Edelgard narrowed her eyes. Perhaps a little teasing would throw her friend off the scent. “It seems to me that you are more attached to our Professor than myself. Why do you push me for information when you know more about it?”

Surprisingly, Dorothea blushed. Edelgard had not thought her words would elicit more than a slight chuckle from the girl.

The songstress twiddled her index fingers, looking abashed. “I guess you’re right, Edie.”

Dorothea sighed, looking distant. “I suppose I was looking for someone to deflect these feelings of anxiety onto.”

She wasn’t sure why, but Edelgard could feel her heartbeat accelerate at Dorothea’s words. “What is making you so anxious, Dorothea?”

“Well, I’ve only ever pursued men before, and it was always for money. I never gave any attention to women, besides knowing that I swung both ways since childhood.” She said, smiling ever so slightly.

Edelgard blinked. “You’ve known since childhood?”

Dorothea waved a hand dismissively. “I kissed a young girl in the opera house one night in a haze of passion. Needless to say, it was quite enjoyable.”

“Oh… I see.” Edelgard replied, blushing slightly at the thought of Dorothea and some young singer cuddled up in a secluded corner. She tried her best not to imagine doing the same thing with her Professor. Unfortunately, she was not doing a good job of that.

“Anyways, I’m just not sure how to go about it, if I’m honest.” Dorothea continued, pursing her lips. “Do the same techniques even work on women?”

Edelgard snorted. “Even if they did, I am not sure that would fair well against the Professor.”

“True. She is quite the difficult opponent.” Dorothea murmured. Suddenly, the songstress clenched her fist.

“Thanks, Edie! This conversation gave me the strength I needed. Who cares if she’s more challenging than all of the men combined? That will make it all the sweeter.”

Edelgard felt a lump in her throat as she forced out a reply. “I see. You’re… welcome, I suppose.”

Giggling to herself, Dorothea finished sprucing herself up and skipped out the door. Edelgard could barely make out her friend’s voice as she sung all the way back to the classroom.

Slumping to the ground, Edelgard clutched at her chest. _ I was only having a conversation with a friend, _ she thought worriedly, _ so why does it hurt so bad? _

She forced herself to her feet, meeting her own gaze in the mirror. The face that looked back was decidedly less happy than it had been a few moments ago. Tensing her grip around her hair brush, she pulled the last of her strands clean, doing her best to ignore the ache she felt in her heart.

* * *

Edelgard pushed her way through the double doors of her class, nodding to Hubert as she entered. He fell in step behind her, leaning in to whisper to her. “Lady Edelgard, the spirits of the class are low.”

She sucked in a breath through her teeth. Edelgard had been afraid of this. Several of her classmates had never seen a battle before. To take a life in addition must be weighing heavily on all of them. Narrowing her eyes, she inspected each of them. 

Caspar had a distant look. Most likely, he was still coming to terms with his failure on the field. Linhardt looked equally distracted, though Edelgard struggled to decipher if it was due to shock or simple indifference. Despite the happy exterior Dorothea was emitting, Edelgard could tell she was suffering. There was a certain hollowness in her eyes, one bred from a life of compassion burdening her. Bernadetta was nowhere to be seen. No doubt the young girl was hidden away in her room.

Surprisingly, Ferdinand seemed amicable. He waved at Edelgard as she approached her seat, a smile plastered across his face. Petra, however, was as chipper as ever. Edelgard had expected the Brigid Princess to perform well, and she was not disappointed.

She cleared her throat, drawing the attention of her fellow students. “Alright, everyone. I know last week was… eventful, but we have a lot of work ahead of us. I’m certain we all saw room to improve in that last battle.”

“Easy for you to say.” Linhardt mumbled, looking at her sleepily. “That wasn’t your first real fight.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Edelgard agreed, nodding. “I will be the first to admit that you all have gone through something difficult. However, you cannot let this moment of pause define you.”

Edelgard expected her class to rouse to her speech, reinvigorating as they had many times before. And yet, they simply returned to their own thoughts, unimpressed. She clenched her fists, her jaw set as she tried to suppress the frustration. _ A leader must be able to sway even the most traumatized of soldiers. _ She thought, a low growl forming in her throat. _ And yet I cannot sway a group of seven students. _

Just as she was about to reach her breaking point, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she gasped at the sight of the Professor. She nodded at Edelgard, then strode up to her podium. “Edelgard is right.” Byleth said, her gaze stern as she took in the melancholy class. “You have all done something difficult. Taking a life is never something to ignore, no matter how much they may have deserved it.”

A faint smile touched her lips. “I remember the first time I harmed someone with a blade. I was young, still a trainee under my father. A thief had been stealing from a nearby farm, and my father was on guard at night to protect their livestock. Unfortunately, I was the one to encounter the bandit. Back then, I was sloppy. However, the bandit was drunk, and in my assault I sliced his leg open.”

She stared at her hands, seemingly lost in memory. The story was an emotional one, but her face remained stoic as always. “I ran to get my father, and by the time I returned with him, the bandit was dead from blood loss.”

Byleth’s gaze hardened slightly. “Always remember one thing: you are fighting for the people who cannot fend for themselves. As future officers, you will have the lives of many under your command. Each of your decisions has weight. If you falter at the cost of each life, ally OR enemy, you are endangering others who you could have saved.”

As she spoke, her words seemed to ignite the fires that had gone out in a few of her classmate’s eyes. Dorothea seemed especially motivated, her eyes sparkling as she gazed at the Professor. Edelgard felt her entire body tightening.

_ I approached it as a leader lecturing her soldiers, _ she thought, _ but Professor engaged them as equals and provided comfort. Only a month and she knows her students better than I do. _

Part of her groaned in protest at the difference in skill. Another could not help but admire the woman for her ability to motivate her friends. Edelgard made a mental note to practice her empathetic appeal for next time.

As she sat down at her desk, Edelgard glanced at her Professor. Byleth met her gaze and nodded, giving her a small grin. Edelgard groaned as her face flushed again. _ Why does every gesture from her aggravate me so? _


End file.
